The Other Shoe
by Poppyseedmuffin
Summary: AU. Naruto and Sasuke mysteriously switch bodies and learn that neither is what they seem. SasuNaru ItaSasu ItaNaru


Naruto groaned as he aimlessly swatted at his alarm clock, he missed, knocking his water glass over. The glass made a loud noise as it shattered on the floor. Dejectedly, Naruto lifted his head and turned off the alarm. He looked down at the side of his bed where the water and glass had piled up. "Damn it."

He slid to the side of the bed and stared down at the ground to make sure he wouldn't step in any glass, and that's when he first noticed the change. His feet, which had always been as tan as the rest of his body, were now pale. In fact, he was pretty sure they looked completely different from his own. He swung them a few times to make sure they really belonged to him.

"What the hell?" Naruto scratched the back of his head in concentration, but paused when he felt his hair. It was long. He ran his hand through his hair, surprised at how soft and silky it felt. He grabbed a chunk of his new bangs. Since when did he have black hair? Naruto jumped off the bed and ran over to his mirror.

"Oh gods." Naruto gasped as he realized the reflection looking surprisingly back at him belonged to that of his arch rival. "Why do I have Sasuke's face!?"

Naruto quickly pulled off his pajama shirt. He had a toned pale chest, with cute little pink nipples. "Oh no, where have my manly brown nipples gone!" A terrible thought went through his head as he frantically pulled down his pajama bottoms and underwear. Tucked away in black curls was a completely foreign penis.

"This can't be happening."

Sasuke scowled into his mirror, his initial shock had finally disappeared. But with bright blue eyes, golden hair, and cute little whiskers that made him look like a cat, the scowl was completely lost. He touched a cheek one more time and brushed a hand against one of the whisker shaped scars. It felt real. "How the hell…"

"Sasuke! You're going to be late for school." One of the maids called through the bedroom door.

"Yeah, I'll…" Sasuke paused when he realized he didn't even have his own voice.

"Okay." Obviously the maid hadn't noticed a difference.

Sasuke sighed, "I have to get out of here without being seen and find Naruto." He reached over for his black shorts and shirt and then paused when he realized Naruto would never wear anything with his family's emblem on it. Sasuke stepped over to his closet and looked at his clothes, "Shit."

Naruto grinned as he realized the flock of school girls hadn't come to attack him. He was Sasuke now, and Sasuke got the girls. As he walked the girls all followed. Sakura stepped up beside him, "Sasuke, maybe we could go out…"

"Sure!" Naruto wrapped an arm around Sakura's shoulders as he walked. All the girls were silent for a moment, and then every one of them started asking him out. Naruto just chuckled, "Of course, I'll go out with all of you."

"Sasuke." A growling, familiar voice said through the crowd.

Naruto looked over and saw himself, glaring daggers at him. He wasn't aware that he was capable of making such an evil face.

"Ah, Sasu…Naruto."

"Follow." And Sasuke spun around stiffly walking towards the men's bathroom.

Sakura pouted, "What's his problem?"

"Sorry, ladies, but…uh…duty calls." Naruto ran into the bathroom. "Sasuke…ahh."

Sasuke grabbed Naruto around the neck and slammed him up against the tiled bathroom wall. "What do you think your doing?"

"I'm doing what you should have done a long time ago. I'm going out on a date with Sakura."

"With MY body."

"Yeah, speaking of your body, what's up with the pink nipples?"

Sasuke's eye twitched, "What are you doing looking at my body?...And what are you wearing?" He let go of Naruto's neck and let the boy push away from the wall. Naruto had put on a baggy pair of blue jeans and an orange T-shirt, which was also too big for Sasuke's frame.

"Me? What the hell do you have on my body?" Sasuke had a black wife beater on, and a typical pair of Uchiha black shorts, which looked a little snug.

"I didn't have any shirts without the emblem. So I wore an undershirt."

Naruto smirked, "I never realized exactly how buff I was until I could stare at my own body. Is this how you see me everyday? How do you keep your hands off of me?"

"How did this happen?" Sasuke chose to ignore Naruto's vain comments.

Naruto shrugged, "I don't know."

"One of us had to do something."

The school bell rang. Naruto widened his eyes, "You have to go to class for me. I can't be late again."

Sasuke sighed. He had forgotten about having to go to school, and he knew how lousy Naruto's grades were. If they had to play each other for very long, Sasuke's GPA was going to fall. "Give me your schedule. But after school we have to figure this out."

"It's in my backpack…which I guess you should be carrying anyway."

They exchanged bags. "Listen, Naruto. Just keep your mouth shut, and try not to embarrass me anymore."

"Yeah, well how about you find me a shirt."

Sasuke turned towards the bathroom door but then paused, "Listen, don't go to my house. Meet me at your's."

"Why, am I not good enough to step foot in the great Uchiha house?"

"Just stay out of it." Sasuke snapped.

Sasuke sat down at the end of an empty table. It was only lunch time and he was already sick of being Naruto Uzumaki. He had never noticed how much Naruto actually got picked on, and it took everything he had to act like the goofy blonde kid whose body he now inhabited.

"Naruto. What's up?" Two boys sat down next to Sasuke. Sasuke took a bite of his sandwich.

"Naruto, hey, you're not upset because of Sakura, are you?" The boy Sasuke recognized as Kiba asked.

"Sakura?" Sasuke couldn't help but ask.

"You heard didn't you? Sasuke apparently decided to stop being a stuck up prick. He's been accepting dates with every girl that's asked him. Including your Sakura."

Sasuke's eye twitched. "I'm sure he'll change his mind."

Kiba chuckled, "Got to admit, I figured he was gay. The way he kept turning down all those girls."

Sasuke stopped eating his food. He didn't like how close to the truth Kiba was.

"Oh, speak of the devil." All three boys turned and watched as Sasuke's body stepped over to the table they were at.

"Hey guys." Naruto said with a grin, momentarily forgetting that he was Sasuke.

All three looked at him. Sasuke glared.

"Ah…oh yeah." Naruto said, staring at his own face. "I forgot, I'm a stuck up bastard, so I'm going to go eat with my girlfriends." And with a wave Naruto walked off.

Sasuke paled. Kiba gawked with his mouth open. And Shino silently watched.

"What the hell was that?" Kiba asked quietly.

Sasuke clutched his fork in his fists. Naruto was ruining his reputation that he had spent years working on. Yes, Sasuke cared about his reputation. It was a lot of work acting like he didn't care about anything. And Naruto was blowing it for him all before lunch.

"That asshole." Sasuke hissed out.

Kiba chuckled, "Looks like Naruto's back."

Sasuke raised a thin eyebrow, "So I badmouth Sasuke all the time?"

Both boys looked at him strangely and nodded.

Sasuke made an angry noise, "What right do I have to do that? I'm the one who can't pass a damn class. I'm the one that's constantly making a fool of myself."

Kiba exchanged a look with Shino, "Are you okay? Don't be so damn hard on yourself. The only reason you're having a hard time passing class is because of the two jobs you work. And show me anybody who can think coherently when they've only slept for a few hours."

Sasuke blinked a few times. "I have two jobs?"

Shino shrugged, "I think Naruto has overextended himself. I'll take your shift tonight, Naruto. Why don't you just go home and rest?"

"You'd do that for me?" Sasuke was shocked at such loyalty.

Naruto skipped happily towards his house. Being Sasuke Uchiha hadn't been so bad. He liked all the positive attention he was getting. And when he answered something wrong in any of his classes, the teacher just thought they taught it badly. They didn't call him stupid. He walked to his apartment and noticed Kiba's vehicle in the parking lot. "I wonder why he's here."

It was a strange feeling to knock on his own door. It was answered by Kiba. "Sasuke? What are you doing here?"

"Uh…" As was his nervous habit he smiled and scratched the back of his head. Kiba stared at him strangely. "I was here to talk to Sa…Naruto."

"He's not doing too well…"

"My body!" At the reoccurring strange look, Naruto blushed, "I mean my buddy. Yeah, Naruto is my buddy."

"Well, I had to give him a sleeping pill to get him to relax. So you can't see 'your buddy' today." Kiba started to close the door.

"Ah. I guess I'll just go home today. Yep to my home. Uchiha's home."

Kiba gave him a 'duh' look and slammed the door.

Well, he knew Sasuke had told him not to go to his house, but he really didn't have a choice now. He smiled. He had always wanted to see inside the rather large house. Now was his chance. As he walked towards the block that was set aside just for the Uchiha property he thought about the food he could eat, and the fancy rooms he'd get to be in. And he was sure Sasuke had to have an awesome bed. Rich kids always had nice beds. But the one thing he didn't think about as he stepped inside the gate was Sasuke's rarely seen brother, Itachi.

I love reviews, so I hope to get some! I have chapter 2 up on but I'm going to have to edit it a little bit before I can put it up on here. If you want to read the graphic stuff in chapter 2 you can view it at: http://naruto. for reading!


End file.
